The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for treating subterranean formations using surfactants.
Treatment fluids can be used in a variety of subterranean treatment operations. As used herein, the terms “treat,” “treatment,” “treating,” and grammatical equivalents thereof refer to any subterranean operation that uses a fluid in conjunction with achieving a desired function and/or for a desired purpose. Use of these terms does not imply any particular action by the treatment fluid. Illustrative treatment operations can include, for example, fracturing operations, gravel packing operations, acidizing operations, scale dissolution and removal, consolidation operations, and the like.
Many such treatment fluids include a variety of chemicals to treat common problems encountered in the subterranean formation and/or well bore. Commonly encountered problems include the production of scale producing compounds, wax buildup and corrosion. To solve this wide variety of problems, the oil industry has developed several categories of well treatment chemicals. A non-inclusive classification of well treatment chemicals includes: scale inhibitors, biocides, corrosion inhibitors, hydrogen sulfide scavengers, well tracing materials, de-waxing agents, clay stabilizers, and many others.
Surfactants are also widely used in treatment fluids for drilling operations and other well treatment operations, including hydraulic fracturing and acidizing (both fracture acidizing and matrix acidizing) treatments. Surfactants may also be used in enhanced or improved oil recovery operations. Many variables may affect the selection of a surfactant for use in such treatments and operations, such as interfacial surface tension, wettability, compatibility with other additives (such as other additives used in acidizing treatments), and emulsification tendency. Surfactants are often an important component in treatment fluids for ensuring higher productivity from unconventional oil and gas formations.